As toy guns loaded with foam darts are with fun and safety, they are popular with children. The foam darts usually have separate darts and barrels. After being loaded into the barrels, the darts together with the barrels are then loaded into the magazines. In the prior art, in order to re-load new darts, a player has to take out the magazine and release the barrel when all the darts have been fired. The solution has drawbacks that such cumbersome procedures may affect the game progress and emotion of the players when they are in the exciting game with the toy gun. However, since there are darts in the barrels or not, only barrels are not enough for the toy guns. If the barrels with darts are ejected, it will cost the waste of darts.